Shattered
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: OneShot. Harry's gone for the war and Draco's a deatheater. Souls are shattered while tears are shed. Sometimes we want something that's forbidden. HPDM SLASH


**Title: **Shattered

**Setting: **During the War

**Rating: **R- Slash!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP

**Summary: **One-Shot. Harry's gone for the war and Draco's a deatheater. Souls are shattered while tears are shed. Sometimes we want something that's forbidden. (HPDM SLASH)

**Authors Notes: **I'm in the wost possible mood today. My writing may be dark and gloomy and very grumpy so I'm sorry for that. This is just a simple One-Shot about Harry and Draco while they're at the war. It will involve letters and actual stories.

**Chapter One: **Prologue

x.x.x.x

_Seventh Year Hogwarts- Graduation Night  
Draco Malfoy_

I held my wizard diploma in my hands tightly, feeling the loose ribbon skim across my silky fingers. The room I was currently sitting in had dark, covered windows and a musty bed lying in a corner that was obviously filled with spider webs. My hair fell slightly onto my thin eyebrows and with a nervous movement I pushed it back feeling it slide onto my ears. My eyelashes covered silver eyes that watched the door intently, waiting. Waiting... Always.

Finally, the door opened and a young man stood in between the hallway and the dirty room. Though, he wasn't really a man... More like a boy, a young boy who was acting as if he were a man. His face was innocent, completely innocent and his hair was messy and very unsophisticated. Thick black strands fell over delicate bronze ears and landed in luscious emerald eyes. My heart started to flutter as he looked cautiously from some odd space in the room to myself.

Then, swiftly, he strode up to me, his Gryffindor robes shining brightly in the streaked sunlight escaping like shards through the window's cracks. Pulling me up from the dusty armchair, he let his strong arms slide over my lithe body, exploring anything and everything I owned. His face was anxious yet nervous at the same time, his eyes sometimes overly bright then all of a sudden dimming into a worried state.

Confidently, almost, I let my hands roughly pull at the cloth on his shoulders, pulling him close. The heat radiating off his body warmed me and I sighed, lying my head softly on chest, feeling his breathing. His startled face softened and he gently stroked my back as my short, smooth hair tickled his neck.

"I love you." I whispered sadly, the atmosphere immediately turning soft and beautiful, even in the dingy room we occupied.

Harry's arms slipped around my waist, coiling around me. His chin landed on my head and he lowered his face, giving my hair a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you." He whispered back. I didn't miss the dread and the hurt that his voice carried.

x.x.x.x

_Dear Draco,_

_I remember what you said, remember it all. It was only a year ago, but I feel as if I have been without you for eternity. Staring at your portrait is all I do, for it gives me a hope. A hope strong enough to make me believe you still love me._

_Your arm is decorated darkly with the hideous mark, and even though I felt I could never love anything with something so foul carved onto their body, I want you. I need you. I love you. All I want to do is see your angelic face, let my fingers trickle across your smooth, ghostly-white skin and let my lips linger on your own, hardly there but so fufilling..._

_I want to let my body near yours so I can once again see the beautiful contrast we make. Dark and light. I want to tower over you as we make sweet, passionate love, whispering soothing words in eachother's ears. I want to let my mouth skim across your salty flesh down your shoulders to your forearm where I want to heal your marked skin with my tongue. With my kiss._

_But, somehow, the fates have decided we're not meant to be. Here I am, sitting at a war camp set up overlooking unknown mountains and watching as my fellow warmates sleep soundly, almost peacefully. You, however, are feeding your Lord with the strength to live... Feeding the man who will be my death._

_But I still love you. _

_Sometimes I wonder for hours if you and I were ever meant to be. If the world somehow would experience a miracle and I'd find you once again in my arms, weeping. I love it when you cry... The tears showing me that you aren't the perfect god everyone says..._

_You can be broken too. You can be broken like me._

_Strangely, though, your tears drown my soul. Soon enough, I find myself crying with you. Crying for you... Crying because of you._

_What will happen, Draco, when I die? When Voldemort dies? Will you feel anything? Will you hurt?_

_Of course you will. Because I've broken you. I've shattered your soul._

_But you make me shed my tears. My soul was shattered the minute I met you, so I felt I should only return the favor._

_Even though one day, one fateful day, I'll find you shuddering in my arms, your intoxicating hair bristling about my neck, we will never be whole. We're two broken halves that do not fit... We don't make a whole. We don't fit with anyone..._

_We've meshed together and formed something forbidden, so we are being punished. Punished for finding love where we mustn't. Punished for somehow piecing back together our broken spirits..._

_Because destiny has already made it clear that we were not meant to be happy._

_So one day, my love, I will meet you again. And once again, we will love each other. Once again, we will break our souls._

_Harry Potter._

x.x.x.x

We weren't meant to be. He tells me a million times, he reminds me every chance we have and I tell myself over and over again.

_You cannot love him_

It doesn't stop me though. My heart swells, flooding my soul with a pain so intense I could collapse right here, right now and still, I would be able to feel the pain.

My legs tremble as I walk up the stairs of the Malfoy Manor. Harry's letter is clutched in my hands, the parchment crumpling beneath my firm grip. My eyes were clinging onto tears that reflected every emotion.

When I reached my room I swept inside, my robes bellowing behind me. As I read the letter I felt my heart beat harshly, pounding against my skin. My fingers shook and the already tear-stained parchment became soggy and moist. My lips quivered as I closed my eyes, the torn paper landing swiftly to the floor.

Oh, how I needed him. How I wanted to feel his arms wrap around me... Safe, warm, secure.

My eyes opened, foggy with puddles of water that formed in my eyelashes. I faced my mirror, looking at my handsome form. A form so indifferent that not even my own father would know I was torn inside. Harry was right, he had broken me. Shattered my very being.

My short blonde hair elegantly skimmed across my eyebrows and I lifted my hand to brush it away. As soon as I did, I felt as if I was going to be sick. My robes pulled back and landed loosely around my shoulder, exposing the creamy flesh that lingered within.

The black ugly mark of Voldemort snaked across my beautiful flesh, marking me as evil. Marking me as The Dark Lord's follower. Marking me as someone who will help kill Harry.

Who will help kill the only man I've ever loved.

Slowly, I let myself close my eyes, imagining Harry's warm lips healing me. Feeling his tongue moistening my foul skin, licking off all my evil and leaving my tattered heart, my pure heart. Because once you've loved, your heart cannot be tainted.

I watched slowly as my imaginary savior let his tongue swirl around the darkness, shrink it so that it is hardly there. Watch eagerly as his hands clasp my own, his lips climbing my skin towards my own, leaving an unmarked patch of silky, pale flesh in it's wake.

With an empty smile, I return to reality, my mark still visible and still very much permanent. Slowly, I look up to stare at my ceiling, feeling my eyes close once again.

You're right Harry. All is not lost.

We will defy the laws of fate. We will be our oddly shaped whole once again.

I will let you piece together my broken soul if you will let me wipe your tears.

x.x.x.x

_One year later- During the war  
Harry Potter_

Kissing you is better than I remembered. Your velvet lips are wrapped around my own, your moist tongue deep within my mouth. I let my hands slide down your back, smoothing out the creases of your worn shirt. Your blonde hair sets a fire inside my body, tickling me and sending shards of familiar sensations down my spine.

Your hands are entangled in my hair, rubbing against my scalp. I can feel you try to surpress your moans, hearing them muffled between our firm kiss. I lick your lips, running my tongue down your chin, creating a moist path to your neck. Gently, I bite the skin, feeling your fingers grip my hair harder, your head dangling off your neck allowing your hair to stream off the sides of your face.

Your legs wrap around my waist as I pull off your filthy shirt, throwing it off into the grass. You planned on attacking our camp, yet somehow you managed to become the prey.

But, I forgive you. I always will.

Your body is so familiar to me, though still I always find a new way to create ecstacy using my lips, nibbling and suckling on pale skin. It's been two long years since I've slid my tongue across your neck, emitting that same gorgeous sound from your lips. The moan rings out into the air but somehow I don't care. Anyone could walk in on us, yet all I want is to ravish you. Pleasure you until I hear you scream my name.

Your body is so enticing. I can feel your legs tighten around my lower half and see your head thrown back in complete and utter bliss. Though, only I can see your soul being rebuilt, see what even you cannot.

My lips attack yours once again and I let my tongue slip across the fleshy velvet of yours. The warmth of your lips send comfortable tremors through my back and I let myself groan, feeling your hands crawl up my flesh, dig into my back and tangle deep within my hair. Your body moves in rhythm with my own and together we create a melody so perfect, it's hard to believe.

Then, the tune ends and we are once again that strange whole that we need to be.

Clinging on to one another because that's the only way we'll survive.

Slowly, I let my lips skim down your flesh onto your arm and down across your inner flesh. The sweat still lingers and I let my tongue lick it off sensually, feeling you shiver. Then, I softly kiss your mark, because no matter how ugly of a thing it represents, while it's a part of you...

It'll always be beautiful.

x.x.x.x

_The Last Day of the War  
Draco Malfoy_

Your eyes are tearful and I close my own, my dry lips being moistened with my tongue. I whisper to you. Whisper my love over and over again.

Towering over me your breath comes out in a shuddering gasp. I let my hands slide onto your own and entwine our fingers together. Softly, you lean over me and kiss me deeply, your tongue warm and sweet inside my mouth. It reminds me of that day we made love for the last time, how breathtaking it had been.

Slowly, I bring you down towards me and my disoriented body that lies weakly on the rocky ground beneath me. You pull me up, your dagger attracting shards of sunlight, gleaming and reflecting our romantic kiss.

I wrap my hand around yours, holding the deadly weapon with you. Slowly, I bring it around my back, feeling you try and stop my movements.

Breaking our kiss, I smile at you. Your tears are flowing freely down your face and I kiss them away, slowly. One by one. But more leak and I let my head lie between your strong shoulder and neck.

Then, I bring the dagger close to my aching back. With a swift motion, it cuts through my flesh and I bite hard down onto your shoulder, my scream held in by the fabric of your clothing.

Your fingers are still beneath mine and I know you feel as if you're the one who is killing me.

But, I died a long time ago. We both did.

And this is our punishment for trying to piece together our broken souls.

Because, we were never meant to be.

My soul is still broken and your tears are still shed.

And as my blood pours onto our entangled fingers, I can still vaguely feel your shuddering form as your sobs grow louder. With my last efforts I whisper three words that will stay with you forever.

"I love you."

And it was my death.

x.x.x.x

**A/N: **Gruesome moods Angsty one-shots. Now I understand why JKR has character deaths when readers can only sob and moan, "Why!?"

Sometimes… it just fits /

I had to edit this, though. I read through it and saw that I made a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes and my English was a bit wonky on a few parts. I didn't change anything noticeable, just a few twitches of my own :P

Shadow


End file.
